Benjamin C. Bradlee (1921-2014)/ancestors
Generation One *Frederick Josiah Bradlee (1919) *Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921) *Constance Bradlee (1923-1993) Generation Two *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) *Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) Generation Three *Frederick Josiah Bradlee (1866-1951) *Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) *Carl August de Gersdorff (1865-1944) *Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868-1941) Generation Four *Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) *Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) *Arthur Malcolm Thomas (1844-1864) *Mary Sarah Sargent (1844-1908) *Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff (1820-1883) *Caroline Choate (1834-1889) *Frederic Crowninshield (1845-1918) *Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841-1921) Generation Five *Frederic Hall Bradlee *Lucretia Wainright *Francis Boardman Crowninshield *Sarah Gool Putnam *Dr. Alexander Thomas, M.D. *Elizabeth Malcolm Rand *Dr. Howard Sargent, M.D. *Charlotte Cunningham *Heinrich August, Baron von Gersdorff *Augusta Theodora von Tschischky *Dr. George Choate *Margaret Manning Hodges *Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninshield *Caroline Marie Welch *William Nelson Fairabks *Abby Augusta Reed Generation Six *Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1778-1861) *Lucy Hall (1783-1816) *Henry Wainwright (1771-1827) *Lucretia Greene *Secy. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772-1851), 5th U.S. Secretary of Navy *Mary Boardman (1778-1840) *Judge Samuel Putnam *Sarah Gooll *Thomas Kemble Thomas *Mary Ann Richardson *Dr. Isaac Rand *Lucy Whitwell *John Turner Sargent *Christian Keadie Swan *John Richard Cunningham *Sarah Wentworth Apthorp Morton *Ernst Siegmund August von Gersdorff *Countess Charlotte Marie Eleanore von Pfeil und Klein-Ellguth *Friedrich Ludwig von Tschirschky und Bogendorff *Johanna Dorothea, Pricess von Reuss-Ebersdorff *George Choate *Susannah Choate *Capt. Gamaliel Hodges *Sarah Williams *Secy. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772-1851), 5th U.S. Secretary of Navy *Mary Boardman *Francis Welch *Margaret Crease Stackpole *Nathan Fairbanks *Sally Nurse *William Reed *Rebbeca Wilson Notable America Ancestors Clergy *John Lothrop *Theophilus Picerking *William Wentworth Military *Col. John Chandler *Col. John Chandler, Jr. *Rr. Adm. Arent Schuyler Crowninshield, captain of the battleship Maine *Gen. Casper Crowninshield *Col. Benjamin William Crowninshield *Capt. William Gardiner, Lord of the Mannor, founder of New York State *Maj. Gen. Nathaneal Greene *Col. Timothy Pickering, 3rd United States Secretary of States *Col. John Putnam *Maj. Gen. Nathaniel Putnam *Col. Edmund Reade *Col. Epes Sargent *Col. Paul Dudley Sargent *Maj. Gen. Robert Sedgwick *Col. James Swan *Col. Joshuua Wingate (1679-1769) Colonial Governors *John Greene, Deputy Governor to the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations *John Greene, Jr., 14th Deputy Governor to the Colony of Rhode Island and Providence Plantations *John Haynes, Lord of the Manor, 1st Governor of the Colony of Connecticutt, *John Leverett, Governor of Acadia, 19 Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony *Thomas Prence, 4th, 8th &12, Governor of the Massachusetts Bay Colony *George Wyllys, 4th Governor of the Colony of Connecticut Merchants *Josiah Bradlee, multi milonaire *John Crowninshield, brought the first elephant to America *George Crowninshield, Jr., desinger and owner of Cleopatra's Bardge, America's 1st yact *Elias Hasket "King" Derby, 1st millionaire in America *Gardiner Greene Lawyers *Joseph Hodges Choate *William Gardner Choate *Rufust Choate *Samuel Putnam *Perez Morton Boston Brahmins *Bacon *Choate *Crowninshield *Greene *Perkins *Putnam Notable Colonial Families *Bacon *Bradlee *Burrill *Choate *Crowninshield *Derby *Perkins *Putnam *Fairbanks *Hubbard *Leverett *Lothrop *Low *Morton *Rice *Sedgwick Notable Ancestral Families *Hall *Sargent Paternal Lineage *Nathan Bradley I (1631-1701) m: Mary Evans (1640-1711) *Nathan Bradlee, Jr. (1674-1750) m: Lydia Harden (1684-1752) *Samuel Bradlee (1707-1768) m: Mary Andrews (1705-1796) *Josiah Bradlee I (1754-1798) m: Hannah Putnam (1758-1793) *Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1778-1860) m: Lucy Hall (1783-1816) *Frederic Hall Bradlee (1807-1888) m: Lucretia Wainwright (1810-1851) *Josiah Bradlee III (1837-1902) m: Alice Crowninshield (1839-1926) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866-1951) m: Eizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868-1952) *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892-1970) m: Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896-1975) *Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921-) Earliest Known Royal Ancestors Lineage to Maximilian I von Habsburg Maximilian I was a Holy Roman Emperor from the Royal House of Habsburg. *Maximilian I von Habsburg, Holy Roman Emperor *Siegmund Georg von Dietrichstein m: Barbara von Rottal *Bartholommaus Furstin von Dietrichstein-Hollenburg *Christian von Dietrichstein-Hollenburg *Maximilian Erasmus von Zinzendorf-Pottendorf m: Ann Amalia von Dietrichstein *Wolfgang Dietrich von Casetell-Remiling m: Dorothea Graffin von Zinzendorf-Pottendorf *Heinrich XXIX, Princely Count von Reuss-Ebersdorff m: Sophie Theodora Furstin von Castell-Castell *Herr Christof Friederick Levin von Trotta-Treyden m: Johann Dorothea Furstin von Reuss-Ebersdorff *Friederick Ludwig von Tschirschky und Bogendorff m: Friedericka Theodora Elizabeth von Trotta-Treyden *Heinrich August Freiherr von Gersdorff m: Augusta Theodora von Tschirschky *Dr. Ernst Bruno von Gersdorff m: Caroline Choate *Carl August de Gersdorff m: Helen Suzette Crowninshield *Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. m: Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff *Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee m: